Sonic and Supernatural Truth or Dare
by Nate the Werehog
Summary: A tod fic with the cast of Sonic and Supernatural. It will also have a few plotlines to it. Read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sonic characters they belong to Sega and the sonic team. Nate and Lunar are my ocs.**

**An/ I know a lot of people read these and I've had the idea in my head so I figured why not.**

Episode 1: Intro and Host Truth or Dares

Lights come on to reveal a huge arena with cameras and bleachers placed on both sides facing the center where a figure shrouded in shadows is sitting at a desk reading a copy of the new Alex Rider book. As the lights illuminate the stage the figure is revealed to be a dark brown werehog with teal blue eyes wearing a tux and a cape with leather gloves with silver tips.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to Sonic Truth or Dare. My Name is Nate the Werehog and I will be your host for this show." Now before we start let's meet our cast of characters.

**Sonic**

**Shadow**

**Silver**

**Scourge**

**Sonia**

**Manic**

**Queen Aleena**

**Jules**

**Uncle Chuck**

**Eggman**

**Tails**

**Knuckles **

**Amy**

**Big **

**Blaze**

**Antoine**

**Fiona**

**Sally **

**Maria (human)**

**Gerald Robotnik**

**Chip**

**Sleet**

**Dingo**

**Cream **

**Cheese **

**Rouge**

**Omega **

**Metal Sonic**

**Shadow Android**

In strikes of lightning each character appeared as there name was said.

"What the heck is going on?" Sonic shouted glancing around. He spotted Nate and his eyes widened. "Nate is that you?" he asked.

"Hey Sonic long time no see." Nate said. "Welcome to my new story."

"Oh no is this what I think it is?" Sonic asked.

"What do you think it is Sonic?" Nate asked his friend.

"A truth or dare story." Sonic replied to him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the cast shouted in fear for their lives.

"It is a truth or dare story but Sonic you ought to know I'm not going to do anything humiliating to you guys. After all I kept my word in the ask story and I already told you how I feel about those other truth or dare stories." Nate soothed them.

"You're right sorry Nate." Sonic said embarrassed that he thought bad of his friend. "So will you and Lunar be hosting this together?"

"It's alright Sonic I understand why you guys are scared and yes Lunar and I will be hosting together.

"Thanks bro." Sonic said. "So are the rules the same as last time?

"Some are yes." Nate said. "Alright let's get them laid out."

Rules:

No sexual dares! Please keep to a low PG 13 rating. Also no yaoi or yuri please.

There will be a closet and fan boy/girl pits but no sex will occur in either place.

"So there are the rules and I hope you guys enjoy this show." Nate said.

"I might enjoy it more without the fangirl pit." Shadow growled.

"Ah come on Shadow at least Nate promised not to torture us like those other fics." Silver pointed out.

"Hey guys before we sign off for tonight I was wondering if you wanted to give me any truth or dares?" Nate asked.

"Actually I would like to know how you are a werehog since the only known case is Sonic due to Dark Gaia's influence." Tails stated.

"I figured this would be asked but the explanation is a long one so please don't interrupt until I am finished." Nate said and then he began his explanation.

"Originally a human I was given a new drug to take for my mental issues but was not told it had been experimented on in a lab to try and split people into their good and evil selves. During the first two weeks of taking this medicine I found myself growing fangs and fur until one day I completely changed into a werehog. Shocked I ran into my parents' room and they immediately called the doctor who confessed to the experimentation but told me to keep taking it that the transformation should stop and I might be able to go from human to werehog at will. I discovered I was able to do this and also discovered in my werehog form I had a few powers. I continued to take the medicine since it seemed there were no other side effects but three days before I had to see the doctor again I was playing Sonic Unleashed when I began to feel dizzy and passed out. When I woke up I found myself lying next to a huge furry animal and screamed which woke him up. My parents came running into my room and saw us and really freaked out. They ran to call the doctor who said that the experiment was designed to split me into good and evil and asked how I and the werehog, for that's what the animal was, were feeling. We both felt totally fine and neither one of us seemed evil so the experiment was a partial success. The doctor asked if I could still change into my werehog self so I tried and was glad to see I could because I was getting used to changing forms. He theorized that since I had been concentrating on Sonics' werehog form in sonic unleashed and I could now turn into a werehog at will that the pill used my memories to create my divided self. Needless to say I was taken off that medicine and am now taking something else. Lunar, as the werehog asked to be called, lives with us and is like my twin brother due to my appearance in werehog form which is the form I like to use most now." Nate explained.

At the end of his explanation Nate noticed the wide eyed looks the cast was sporting. "What?" he asked.

"Wait let me see if I got this right. Nate you were originally a human but due to this drug you are now able to turn into a werehog at will and not just at the full moon like I had to?" Sonic asked.

"That's right Sonic." Nate answered.

"Also due to this drug you were somehow split into two personalities and since you are part werehog now Lunar is to or is he full werehog?" Sonic continued.

"He is a full werehog. I guess he just took his traits from my werehog side. But he is tan and I'm dark brown.

"That's just amazing! I hope you enjoy it though." Sonic exclaimed.

"Thanks Sonic believe me I do." Nate said.

"That's just unbelievable! I want to test your strength out against mine one day." Shadow exclaimed happy for a challenge.

"Sure Shadow if you want to." Nate responded laughing at his excitement.

"I can't believe a doctor would give a patient a drug that had been experimented on and not tell them. That's just unprofessional. How did he not lose his license?" Silver yelled.

"He actually did once the FDA found out. It seems this wasn't the first time he did this but our case was the most extreme. The project has since been shut down." Nate explained trying to calm the irate hedgehog.

"That's a relief. Now this can't happen to anyone else." Silver sighed.

"I know if it had to happen to someone at least it was us and not some little kid. Well that's all the time we have for tonight tune in next time for more Sonic Truth or Dare. Goodnight!" Nate said.

.

**An2/ Please enjoy the story and review. Truths and dares are only accepted by pm. Also please do not submit ocs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters they belong to Sega. Nate and Lunar are my oc's. Slick and Duskzilla belong to their owners.**

Episode 2: New co-host and dares

Stage lights come on to reveal Nate the Werehog talking to his brother Lunar.

"Lunar are you sure you want to just do the tech work?" Nate asked.

"Yeah bro you know I don't like to do public speaking." Lunar replied.

"Alright then." Nate said. He looks over and notices the camera is on. "Good evening everyone and welcome to the second episode of Sonic Truth or Dare. Before we begin I would like to introduce our co-host."

"Wait, said Sonic, I thought Lunar was it."

"He is going to work the tech side of things but don't worry I have someone to help." Nate replied. "Before I introduce him I would like to apologize to everyone who is waiting on me to update _Scourge's Second Chance at Childhood_. I have the second chapter halfway written but I am stuck so I will work on this one for a little bit. Without further ado here is our co-host my friend **Slick the wolf**.

Slick the Wolf  
Species: Wolf  
Color: Green fur surrounding white fur. (He has a green mask and a green birthmark on his snout)  
Eye color: Yellow  
Age: 15  
Height: 3'11  
Clothes: Brown vest and blue jeans. He also wears a necklace with a lightning bolt as the charm.  
Personality: He is friendly, easy-going, sometimes tricky and sly, and he loves hanging out with his friends.  
Powers: He rarely has any but he's a good physical fighter.  
And that is all.  
Oh! And he can also speak in Spanish.

In a flash of fire Slick appears on the stage. "Yo Nate thanks for having me dude." he said.

"No problem bro, Nate said, It's the least I could do for your patience on SSCC."

"Yeah about that I really enjoyed the preview you sent me." said Slick.

"Thanks hopefully I can get my muse back for it. Now let's get on to the reviews." said Nate.

"Our first review is from **Corey the Hedgehog**." Slick read.

**Corey the Hedgehog**

**Silver: Kiss Blaze  
Cream: Kiss Tails  
Sonic: Kiss Amy  
Rouge: Kiss Knuckle**s

"Alright it seems the makeout reviews are starting early." Nate laughed.

All the couples make out passionately until Slick sprays them wit a firehose.

"Alright our next review is from **Duskzilla**. Nate read.

**Duskzilla **

**Okay I got a few truths and dares  
Sonic-How fast are you cause according to SEGA you can run at over 765 mph  
Shadow-Why do people assume you're emo?  
Silver-Why does you're hair look so weird?  
Sonic-Paint yourself like Shadow  
Shadow-Paint yourself like Sonic  
Good oh yeah can I submit my OC aka ME!  
Name: Duskzilla  
Nickname: Dusk  
Age: 16  
Gender: Male  
World(s): See the places where my OC's can be submitted and you'll find me there.  
Appearance(not my real one): 3'3, brown fur with quills like Hyper Shadic's only the streaks are blue, bright orange eyes, wears cobalt shirt with a blue-eyes white dragon head on it, cobalt pants, black and white nikes with red chaos jet soles on them also I have brown dragon wings with a godzilla-like tail(so says my name).  
Personality: I know all there is to know about Sonic and Godzilla characters, I always have a habit of saying what's right which gets me into sticky situations at times, I have a habit of saying YOU'RE TOO SLOW and IT'S NO USE when I'm annoyed plus I sing songs like Monster, Moves Like Jagger, and All Hail Shadow, I can make friends with people and I can understand them faster then normal since I'm rather smart. Since I created Alexia and hung around her a lot I've learned not to be a pervert although I do blush from time to time around pretty girls but that fades fast.  
Weapons and Final Smash: Being a hedgehog I can use a variation of spindash, I carry around a small rectangular cyan emerald and a triangular reddish gem that each allows me to use Chaos Spears and Chaos Lance I can also use Pyrokinesis. My final smash is Chaos Unleashed I summon the seven chaos emeralds and open a portal releasing the trio of Godzilla powerhouse monsters known as Godzilla(Heisei Version), Bagan and Kiryu massacring my opponent for 15 seconds before I send them back.  
Backstory: I started reviewing back on January 23, 2012 on D-man's T-or-D since then I've become interested in Fanfiction and I've made plenty of friends along with interesting OC's plus due to an adoption mishap Nazo is now my brother.  
Love Interest: Rangiku, Hinata, Sakura, Orihime and uh I'm trailing off aren't I?  
Theme: His World by Crush 40.**

"Wow what an interesting bio" Slick said while Nate stood there with his jaw dropped in awe.

"He sounds so cool, Nate said, Before we bring him in let's answer his questions."

"I run the speed of sound so if that's what it is then that is how fast I run." Sonic said.

"Mostly because of my attitude and I believe some say it due to my coloring". Shadow answered.

"That's the way Sega designed it. I think it's cool." Silver stated.

"I have to agree with him it is cool". Nate said.

"Alright on to Sonic and Shadow's dare." Slick said.

Both read the dare and start complaining.

"Hey at least it isn't as bad as some of the other tod fics." Nate pointed out.

"Good point." says Sonic and promptly paints himself.

"If faker can do it then so can I." says Shadow and paints himself blue.

"Alright let's welcome our guest for the next two chapters **Duskzilla**." Slick said.

In a swirl of snow Dusk appeared. "You really like transporting people by your elements don't you Nate?"he asked.

"What it's fun". Nate responded. "Welcome to the show man. How would you like to read the last review for tonight? He asked.

"Sure" Dusk said. "Our final review comes from **Sugarangel0417**" he read.

**sugarangel0417**

**Cool!**

Truths or dares:  
Sonic and Shadow: do cinnamon challenge.  
Amy: kiss shadow! *does fan girlish screams*  
Rouge: Keep the master emerald for a day.

Sonic and shadow take a teaspoon of cinnamon from a jar and put it in their mouths but immediately spit it back out.

"Ugh that's nasty." Sonic said taking a drink from a water bottle.

"Um do I really have to?" Amy asks.

"Yes" Nate replied.

Alright then" she says then kisses Shadow on the lips for ten seconds while there is a fangirl screaming in the crowd.

The SonAmy fans immediately set fire to ShadAmy statues in retaliation.

"Oh lord not a fangirl war" Nate moaned watching both sides dig trenches and sign shipping slips for crates of weaponry.

"See this is why I hate fangirls" Shadow growled watching tanks being assembled.

"Rouge just do you dare so we can end the show" Slick said.

"Alright" Rouge replied taking the Master Emerald from a protesting Knuckles.

"On that note it's time to end the show" Nate said. "Before I forget". He snaps his fingers and Sonic and Shadow turn their original colors.

"See you guys next time" says Slick.

"Goodnight." says Dusk.

**An/ Chapters 1-6 are going to be old. Please if you want to submit dares and oc's pm them to me. I don't want to lose this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters. They belong to Sega. Nate is my oc and Slick belongs to my friend Slick the Wolf.**

Episode 3: Announcement and Dares

"Good evening everyone!" Nate yelled bouncing onto the stage.

"Oh no" Slick groaned, "You had coffee today didn't you?"

"Coconut cake and coffee." Nate said quoting a line from Stitch the movie.

"Why is it so bad if he had coffee?" Aleena asked.

"Because your highness Nate tends to become a little loopy if he drinks coffee but for some reason other caffeine doesn't bother him." Slick told her.

As if to prove his point Nate began bouncing around the arena destroying the equipment and causing a brawl with the fanboys laughing insanely while he did so.

"That's it." Slick said and waved his hand causing a tranquillizer gun to appear. Taking careful aim he shot Nate in the back twice causing him to fall mid leap and land on the stage snoring.

"Nice shot." Shadow said impressed.

"Thanks that should keep him under for the rest of the show." Slick replied. "Alright now that the craziness is over let's start the show. Luckily Dusk is here for this chapter so he can help me host. Read the first review please Dusk."

"Sure our first review is from **Taria Robotnik**_._" Dusk read.

**Taria Robotnik**

**Awesome story and I love the dares!**

My dare: Ask Shadow his top three favorite chick flicks

"Okay first off before we start I would like to make a small announcement." Nate said shocking everyone since he should still be knocked out. "Due to a couple of reviews I will not be taking oc's after Dusk leaves this chapter until I see if I get in trouble from the admin. If I don't then I will use the ones I was sent. Now Shadow answer your question."

"I would have to say I like Titanic, Eclipse and Breaking Dawnsince they have some action and aren't just lovey dovey stuff" Shadow said.

"You know I agree" Scourge spoke up to the surprise of everyone, "they are okay for chick flicks."

"Alright our next review comes from **1vampireAlpha52**_._" Slick read.

**1vampireAlpha52 **

**My truth and dares:  
Knuckles- break dance, but wearing a pink tutu.  
Sonic- your biggest secret that nobody knows not even your parents know.  
Shadow- one thing that you do with Maria that you would tell nobody about.**

Slick glanced over at Nate who was rolling on the floor laughing due to Knuckle's dare. "You know it could have been you who got that dare." he pointed out causing Nate to stop laughing and look sheepish.

"Sorry Knux". Nate apologized.

"It's alright it is kind of funny" Knuckles said putting on the tutu. "What song should I dance to?"

"I have the perfect one." Lunar said and started playing Soulja Boy.

"Nice choice". Knuckles said and he began break dancing.

As the song ended Knuckles spun around on his back then jumped to his feet.

"Way to go Knux!" Nate shouted. "Alright Sonic it's your turn."

"Well I um I have a degree in drama from Chaos university." Sonic said turning red in embarrassment.

"What!" everyone shouted looking at a red Sonic.

"Wait is that why you've been helping me practice for the upcoming Phantom of the Opera performance?" Amy asked.

"Yes why do you think the role of Raoul has been hidden from the rest of the cast?" Sonic replied.

"Hold on Sonic can sing?" Tails asked.

"He's fantastic." Amy replied.

"Okay this I have to hear" Scourge said and started laughing.

"Very well" said Sonic. "Nate could you sing the Phantom's lines for All I Ask of You?" he asked.

"Um Sonic I don't think that's a good idea since I see Amy as more of a sister and the Phantom has a love interest in Christine." Nate told him

"It's okay." said Amy, this is just a practice."

"Alright" Nate sighed, let's do it."

Nate waved his hand causing the stage to transform into a replica of the Paris opera house and hid behind a statue of Apollo while Amy ran out on the roof with Sonic chasing her. Lunar started the music for the song and the 3 started singing.

Nate's final note ended in a howl at the artificial moon in the sky. When the song ended there was massive applause and cheering from the audience and other cast members.

Scourge stood there with his jaw dropped staring at the three of them then pulled himself together and spoke. "I gotta admit blue you were really good. Good luck in the play."

"Thanks Scourge" Sonic replied. "Hey Nate why don't you play the phantom in our performance since we haven't cast him yet?" he asked.

"Actually Sonic I have that role." Scourge said shocking Sonic and Amy.

"When did this happen?" Amy asked.

"When I became the new- Look Out!" Nate yelled cutting himself off as a misfired missile from the fangirl war crashed into the stage.

"Stupid bloody fangirls!" Shadow yelled getting back up and dusting himself off.

"As I was saying Scourge got that role when I became the new director. I only had two auditions and he was the best out of the two." Nate said

"I would like to hear him perform since he heard us." Sonic said.

"Sure maybe the fangirls will stop fighting again like they did for your performance" Scourge said.

Nate waved his hand and created a replica of the Phantom's lair along with the lake. "Alright Scourge everything is ready" he said.

"Alright Lunar start The Music of the Night" Scourge requested.

"Wow he will make an excellent phantom!" Amy exclaimed at the end of the song.

"Alright our final review is from** Duskzilla**." Slick read.

**Duskzilla **

**Let's continue on.  
Sonic and Shadow-What was like merging into Shadic in Nazo Unleashed and can you do it again PLEASE?  
Knuckles-Have you ever seen what your hands look like without your gloves on if not take off the gloves  
Nate-Could you invite my adoptive brother Nazo to join  
Amy-Scream HAMMER TIME then hit Eggman with your hammer hard  
Tails-How exactly did you and Sonic meet anyway?  
That's all for now.**

"Well it was pretty cool. I mean how powers tripled and we were a lot faster and stronger." "As far as doing it again I'm game if Shadow is." Sonic said.

"Sure" Shadow agreed.

Both hedgehogs closed their eyes and brought their chaos energy down to the same level. "Chaos Control! Both shouted. In a flash of light where two hedgehogs stood there was now only the form of Hyper Shadic.

"Hi Shadic it's great to meet you." Dusk said

"You as well Dusk" Shadic responded.

My hands look normal except for the spikes sticking out of the top" Knuckle said taking off his gloves and showing everyone his hands.

Nate slapped his forehead after reading the next question. "I knew I forgot one of my favorite characters." he muttered. "Everyone please help me welcome Nazo the Hedgehog" he shouted.

In a flash of lightning a metallic gray hedgehog appeared on the stage. Looking around and spotting Dusk he asked "What's going on bro?"

"This is that truth or dare show I told you about." Dusk replied.

"Nazo I would like to apologize to you for not including you with the original cast your name was on my list." Nate told him.

"It's alright I'm sort of a new character anyway. Not a lot of people use me for stories." Nazo said.

Amy got an evil smile on her face when she read her dare and walked up behind Eggman.

"What do you want you pink nuisance" he asked her.

"Say doc do you know what time it is?" She asked sweetly.

"No why?" he asked

"Because it's Hammer Time!" she shouted and whacked him with her hammer like a golf ball causing him to fly through the roof.

"Nice shot Amy" Nate said. "Alright Tails this final question is for you" he said handing Tails the paper.

Tails read the question then showed it to Sonic. After getting a nod from him Tails started his story.

"I was always getting beat up and picked on due to having two tails by other kids and even some adults" he started. "One day a gang of kids caught me while I was scrounging for food and beat me more than usual. They left me a bloody mess on the road where Sonic found me and took me to the hospital. I've lived with him ever since." he finished

"That is just messed up I think having two tails would be cool but in my werehog form mine is short and stubby kinda like a bunny's." Nate said.

"Alright well it's time to end the show tune in next time for more Sonic Truth or Dare." Slick said. "Goodnight"

"See you next time" Nate said.

**AN2/ Please read and review. Oh you guys might want to go back and read chapters 1 and 2 again since I put in some new material. Remember please pm tod's and oc's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the sonic characters. They belong to Sega and the Sonic Team. Nate is my oc and Slick belongs to Slick the Wolf.**

**AN/ This was supposed to be out on Christmas but I had a family issue to deal with. Here is a late present for all my readers**.

Episode 4: Christmas, a Confrontation and Surprise Guests!

Nate was alone on the stage putting up decorations on the tree he set up for the Christmas party he had planned for later that day. Slick had gone out to get the rest of the food and the Sonic cast were all at home waiting on Nate's call to come to the studio.

The studio door opened and Slick walked in carrying the rest of the pizza needed for the party. "Hey Nate I got the rest of the pizza where do you want it?" he asked.

"Just put it on any table with space." Nate told him putting the star on the tree and turning around.

"Alright I think we can call the rest of the cast to the studio now." Lunar said coming out of the sound booth where he had been wiring the sound system.

Nate walked to his office and called Sonic to tell him and the others everything was ready.

"Hello?" Sonic asked answering his phone.

"Hey Sonic you and the others can come on to the studio now everything is ready." Nate told him.

Thirty minutes later the cast had arrived and the party was in full swing but little did everyone know they were being watched from the shadows.

"Finally I can kill Nate and claim his chaos powers for myself" the figure said to himself and jumped up to the rafters over the stage.

Nate and Slick were making their way backstage to get the gifts Nate had gotten everyone when a purple energy blast struck the ground in front of them.

Nate's eyes widened. He recognized that attack and knew who sent it but couldn't figure out how _HE _would have gotten here. "Show yourself Azrael!" he shouted as Sonic and the others came over to see what the explosion was.

"Nate what is going on?" Sonic asked.

Before Nate could answer him Azrael jumped from the rafters and landed in front of them.

Standing before them was a black wolf demon that was the same height as Nate wearing a black suit and tie with a sword strapped to his waist. He took a look at the group and sneered. "Well Nate it seems you still hang around losers." he said.

"What are you doing here Azrael?" Nate snarled which shocked the sonic crew and Slick since they had never heard him so angry.

"What I can't pay an old friend a visit?" Azrael asked mock sadly.

"You lost my friendship the day you killed Master Razen." Nate roared and shot a fireball at Azrael who deflected it with a wave of his hand.

"Temper, Temper Nate you should know better than to use fire against a demon or to let your anger get the better of you." Azrael mocked.

"I would hate to agree with him, said Slick, but he's right Nate you need to calm down."

"It seems you are in no mood to fight so I will come back another time in honor of the friendship we once had. My advice is to release your anger and grief before I return." Azrael said.

As he turned to leave he heard someone shout "Hey AssButt and was struck in the chest with a flaming bottle. With a roar he vanished in a wall of flames.

For the second time that day Nate's eyes widened in shock. He recognized that line from one of his favorite TV shows. He turned to look behind him and noticed three men standing there. He looked at the one wearing the tan trench coat and bowed on one knee. "It is an honor to be in your presence Castiel.

"You need not bow to me Nathan I am not my father." Castiel told him.

"Nate who are these three?" Sonic asked.

"Guys this is Castiel he is an angel. The other two are Dean and Sam Winchester two supernatural hunters. Nate told them. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We got word there was demon activity in the area and traced it here and found you talking to that demon." Dean replied.

"Who was he?" Sam asked.

"He is an old friend who studied swordplay and magic with me under Master Razen." Nate explained. "On the day we were to take our tests to become masters he killed Razen and fled. I later found out he had made a deal with Lucifer to become a demon."

When Nate finished he noticed the thoughtful look on Castiel's face. "I take it you wish to fight him should he return?" he asked.

"Yes but you guys are welcome to join our truth or dare game if you want." Nate replied.

"Sure I'm game if Dean is." Sam said.

"Why not we need a break anyway." Dean said.

"Sure." Castiel said

"Alright well the new round begins tomorrow so let's head home to get some sleep." Nate suggested.

**AN/ There is chapter four and again I'm sorry it's late. I hope you enjoy the Supernatural twist I added. To those who reviewed chapter three your reviews will start in chapter five as their own chapters. Please review.**

**AN2/ Should I bring Azrael back and have him and Nate fight? Please leave your answer in your review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters they belong to Sega. I also do not own any familiar material you may see in here. Nate and Lunar are my oc's and Slick belongs to my friend Slick the Wolf.**

Episode 5: Fangirl War and Slick's review part 1

Loud bangs and gunshots are heard as the war escalates with Nate standing in the middle using a chaos shield to protect Slick and himself while they are filming the destruction around them.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the first live coverage of the Sonamy and Shadamy fangirl war. With me is my friend Slick the Wolf. Say hi Slick." said Nate.

"Hello everyone." said Slick.

"As you can see behind me the arena has turned into a war zone thanks to these two factions of fangirls fighting to prove their couple is superior." Nate said.

"I'm amazed the other fangirls haven't jumped in for their favorite couple yet." said Slick. "Although the reviewers may change that." he said thoughtfully.

"Chaos help us when that happens." Nate said. "It will be a dis-BANG! He was cut off when the door to the studio flew open and the worst type of fangirl showed up. The yaoi fans.

"Oh heck no I will not have yaoi fans here. I specifically said that none of that will happen in this story so Goodbye!" Nate shouted. "Chaos Control." he shouted transporting the yaoi fans outside the studio and sealing the doors shut with a mixture of his elemental powers. "That should keep them out." he panted swaying on his feet. "Slick can you do the review I think I used too much energy and need to lay down." he said waving his hand and conjuring a rug to curl up on.

"Sure bro." Slick replied. "Our review is actually from me." he read.

**Slick the Wolf**

**Okay, here they are.  
**

**Truths**

Sonic: Are you faster than Shadow?  
Vector: Why are you such a horrible singer?  
Espio: Why did you wanted to become a ninja?  
Cream: Why are you SO adorable? *faints*  
ONTO THE DARES!  
Knuckles: I dare ya to break this rock. (It's actually an iron beam)  
Everyone: Throw Big in the crowd  
Silver and Jet: Drink a bottle of hot sauce and see who can stand da heat. (The sauce has Bhut Jolokia chili peppers in it. The world's hottest pepper.)  
Sonic: To run as fast as you can and slap Shadow  
Shadow: You can't hurt Sonic when he slaps you, but if you want to hurt somebody, hurt Scourge or Sleet  
all the ladies: Beat the heck out of Metal Sonic.  
Chip: Here's some chocolate. :)  
Lancelot: Battle Shadow!  
Vector: I dare ya to sing California Love by Tupac  
Espio: Talk and dress like a gangster for the rest of the chapter  
Tails: You get the special part. Every time Espio speaks like a gangster, slap him.  
Manic: Here's a 9mm rifle. Go nuts.  
Storm: Sing Diamonds by Rihanna and dress up like her too  
Charmy: Have some Caprisun. (It's actually Monster.)

**Rouge: After you beat the lights out of me in my ToD, its go time! Fight my OC Slick and see what happens! (He's wearing iron fists but she doesn't know that)  
That's all. I'll be back...for more!  
Plus, I requested Team Chaotix, Team Babylon, and the Knights of the Round Table from Sonic and the Black Knight. (Lancelot, Percival, Galahad, and Gawain.**

****"Alright here to help me welcome some new characters are my oc's Fred and Turquoise." Slick announced.

**Turquoise the Cougar ****(Slick's friend)**

**Species****: Cougar (Mountain lion, puma, or panther)**

**Gender:**** Female**

**Color:**** Light Blue**

**Eye color:**** Teal**

**Age: ****12**

**Likes:**** Doughnuts**

**Dislikes:**** Homework**

**Crush:**** None**

**Powers:**** Aqua Powers**

**Personality:**** Friendly, but can be self absorbed.**

**Info:**** Not that much of a speaker, but she does loves to swim and make sure that everything goes the way it should be. She sort of acts like Wave the Swallow**

**Fred the Hyena ****(Slick's befriended buddy who unexpectedly showed up and an obsessed fanboy of Slick and the Sonic Team)**

**Species:**** Spotted Hyena**

**Gender:**** Male**

**Color: ****Orange and Brown**

**Eye color:**** Yellow**

**Age: ****13**

**Likes:**** Everybody except for some people, hot dogs, and hanging out with everybody**

**Dislikes: ****Eggman, Scourge, Metal Sonic, and Mephiles**

**Crush: ****Nobody, but he wants someone to like him**

**Powers: ****Teleportation and Twister**

**Personality: ****Goofy and easy going, but he's somewhat like a nerd. And LOUD!**

**Info:**** Very loud and energetic, like Fred from Fred: the show, he's always smiling and loves to help out. But he's also naive and empty headed.**

Fred and Turquoise walked out onto the stage to tremendous applause from everyone except the fangirls who were still warring.

"Hey Slick thanks for letting us help with the intros." Fred said.

"Not a problem dude." replied Slick. "Our first team of new characters are those wacky birds from Sonic Riders please help me welcome Team Babylon."

The audience cheered wildly as Jet, Wave and Storm were teleported onto the stage.

"Our next group of characters are self-proclaimed master detectives please welcome Team Chaotix." said Turquoise.

The audience cheered again as Charmy, Espio and Vector were teleported in.

"Our final group of characters are said to be ancestors of a few modern day Mobians. Please welcome the Knights of the Round Table." said Fred.

"Wait what!" shouted Sonic as the four knights were teleported in.

When the light cleared everyone could see the knights in full armor gazing in awe and surprise at their surroundings.

"What devilry is this?!" shouted Lancelot drawing his sword.

"Lancelot stand down." said Sonic walking forward with Caliburn drawn.

"Your majesty!" Lancelot exclaimed shocked bowing low causing the other three knights to also bow in surprise.

"You may rise." Sonic said. "Okay who decided to bring them here?" he asked.

"I did I have some dares for them." Slick told him.

"You mean to tell me that story you told me about being King Arthur was true!" Amy shouted.

"Yeah why would I lie about something like that?" Sonic asked.

Amy looked down sheepish since she accused Sonic of lying and just forgetting about their date. "Sonic I am so sorry." she said.

"It's alright Amy that was pretty unbelievable." Sonic replied.

There was a big yawn from where Nate was sleeping and he stood up and stretched.

"So what have I missed?" he asked.

"The new characters were just introduced and we are fixing to start my review." Slick said.

"Well before we start I would like to make an announcement. I will not be taking in any more Sonic characters right now because I am thinking about bringing in characters from another fandom." Nate said. "Also to those who sent oc's I have created an oc audience so they are in the stands watching the show. Fred, Turquoise go join them please." he added.

"On that note Sonic you have the first question." Slick said.

Sonic read his question and sighed. "I swear I think I've answered this before. Anyway no Shadow and I move at the same speed weather he is using his hover shoes or just running normally." he said.

Vector read his question and pouted. "I don't know why don't you ask Sega and find out." he said.

Espio read his question with interest. "I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps and bring honor to our family." he said.

Cream read her question with a smile. "Well thank you Mr. Slick for calling me cute." she said. She then noticed Slick had fainted. "Um can someone wake him up?" she asked.

"I'm on it." Nate said. He pointed a finger at Slick and fired a small lightning bolt at his chest.

"Gah!" "What was that for?!" he exclaimed.

"You fainted due to Cream's cuteness." Tails told him.

"Oh well heh heh moving on." Slick said. "Knuckles you have the first dare." He said lowering a boulder sized piece of iron that was painted brown onto the stage.

"This will be easy." Knuckles bragged walking up to the "boulder" and punching it. To his surprise it made a loud clang and his fist only went halfway through. "What the heck!" he exclaimed.

"Well that was interesting." Slick said. "I didn't think he would even be able to dent solid iron but he got halfway through it."

"Okay the next dare is for everyone to throw big into the crowd but while there is a war going on I think we'll wait on this." Nate said. "Dean why don't you read the next dare?" he asked.

"Sure." The next dare is for Silver and Jet to drink hot sauce with Bhut Jolokia chili peppers in it." Dean read.

Silver and Jet both grabbed a bottle of hot sauce and proceeded to chug them. Each one was turning red in the face from the peppers but kept going until both bottles were empty. They stood there for a moment and then both rant to the side of the stage and grabbed water bottles off of the refreshment table and chugged them.

"Well I guess it's a tie." "Sonic you're next." said Slick handing the blue hero the card with his dare on it.

When Sonic read his dare he burst out laughing. "Oh this will be fun." he said. He then performed a lightspeed attack ran up to Shadow and slapped him in the face.

Shadow stood there shocked for a second and then got angry. A red aura surrounded him and the cast realizing what this was fled to the opposite end of the stage.

"Shadow before you Chaos Blast us all into oblivion you need to read this!" Nate shouted.

Shadow took the card from Nate and read it. An evil smile graced his muzzle. "Can I get them both?" he asked.

Nate was a little creeped out by the smile on Shadow's face but he didn't want to face his wrath. "Sure just give me one second." he said. He walked over to the cast and levitated both Scourge and Sleet to Shadow. "There you go have fun." he said.

The following beating has been edited due to graphic content please enjoy the music while you wait.

_I see no, hear no evil,  
Black writings on the wall,  
Unleashed a million faces,  
And one by one they fall,  
Black hearted evil,  
Brave hearted hero,  
I am all, I am all, I am,  
I... I... I...  
I am,  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go,  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go,  
Go ahead and try to see through me,  
Do it if you dare,  
One step forward, two steps back,  
I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)  
Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it  
Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mysteries?  
Step inside and hold on for dear life,  
Do you remember me?  
Capture you, or set you free?  
I am all, I am all of me  
(I am all, I am all of me)_

_I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I see and feel the evil,_

_My hands will crush'em all,_

_You think you have the answer,  
I laugh and watch you fall,  
Black hearted evil,  
Brave hearted hero,  
I am all, I am all I am,  
I... I... I...  
I am  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go,  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go,  
Go ahead and try to see through me,  
Do it if you dare,  
One step forward two steps back,  
I'm here, (One step forward, two steps back)  
Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it  
Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mysteries?  
Step inside and hold on for dear life,  
Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free?  
I am all, I am all of me,  
(I am, I am all of me)_

_I am... I am, I'm all of me,_

_I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
(Here We Go...)_

_I am...  
I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day...  
I am...  
I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day...  
I am! I am! I am!  
I am! I am! I am!  
I am!  
Do it, Do it, Do it, Do it  
Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mysteries?  
Step inside and hold on for dear life.  
Do you remember me?  
Capture you, or set you free?  
I am all, I am all of me.  
(I am, I am all of me!)  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
(Here We Go...)  
I am, I am, I'm all of me_

We now return you to your regularly scheduled program. Please enjoy the show and have a great day.

"Well while Scourge and Sleet are recovering let's continue on." Slick said. "Sam please read the next dare."

"Alright." The next dare is for all the ladies to beat the crap out of Metal Sonic." Sam read.

All the girls got evil smiles on their faces and walked towards Metal Sonic who sweat-dropped. "Oh crap." he said.

The girls proceeded to beat on him until he was nothing more than a pile of scrap metal.

"Wow Eggman you've got your work cut out for you to put him back together." Nate said using his magnetic powers to put Metal Sonics' pieces into a box. "Alright while he's doing that I'll read the next part of the review." Nate looks at the card "Okay it say's here is some chocolate for Chip so here you go bud." he said handing Chip a 2ft. tall candy bar.

"Yay Chocolate! Thanks Slick!" Chip exclaimed.

"You're welcome Chip." Slick said. "Castiel will you read the next dare?" he asked.

"Ok." Castiel said. "The next dare is for Sir Lancelot to battle Shadow." he read.

"This should be interesting." Nate said.

Before he could say anything else a gateway opened up and a swarm of demons came out. "Great" he growled, Azrael must be getting impatient for our fight." "You guys stay back I'll handle these idiots."

Before the cast could respond Nate had drawn his sword and charged into the swarm. He hacked, slashed and stabbed any demon in his way but for everyone he killed two more took its place and he began to grow tired. Finally Nate growled and prepared to unleash an elemental attack he had been working on. "Lightning release: Triforce thunder dragon!" he shouted.

A massive dragon made of lightning was released and destroyed all the demons. Unfortunately it also destroyed all the cameras and part of the stage.

"Nate you idiot you took out the video feed!" Lunar shouted.

"My bad bro." Nate said. "Well while I go help Lunar fix the cameras I guess we'll end the show here." "See you guys next time."

**An/ Please read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the sonic characters. Slick belongs to Slick the Wolf. Nate is my oc.**

Episode 6: Slick's Review Part 2 and a Surprise!

"There we go the cameras are back online." Tails said coming out of the tech room. "Nate you need to try and watch the power of your attacks."

"Sorry Tails I shouldn't have used that attack anyway it was untested." Nate said. "Alright let's continue with the show I believe we left off at Lancelot and Shadow's dare."

Both combatants took their places in a ring Nate conjured up.

"Alright I want a nice clean fight from both of you." Nate said. "Begin on my count 3, 2, 1 FIGHT!"

Both Shadow and Lancelot charged and started trading blows. Shadow kicked Lancelot in the head but due to his helmet Lancelot barely felt it. Lancelot punched shadow in the face sending him back a few feet but Shadow righted him self and countered with a spinning kick to Lancelot's head finally sending him to the ground.

"You are a great opponent Sir Shadow but this ends here." Lancelot said drawing his sword and gathering chaos energy around it.

"You have also been a great opponent Lancelot but I agree this must end." Shadow replied gathering energy for a chaos blast.

Nate seeing where this was headed cast a shield over him and the rest of the cast and waited for the outcome.

When both combatants felt they had gathered enough energy they released their most powerful attacks.

"Chaos Punishment!" Lancelot shouted releasing the energy from his sword.

"Chaos Blast!" Shadow shouted sending a red aura from his body.

Both attack collided in the middle of the arena creating a huge explosion and blowing a hole through the roof. When the dust and smoke cleared both Shadow and Lancelot were unconscious on the ground.

"Well what an explosive ending to a great fight." Nate said. "While I clean up the arena and treat our fighters' injuries Slick can read the next dare."

"Alright the next dare is for Vector to sing _California Love_ by Tupac." Slick read.

"Alright I actually like that song." Vector said. "Lunar cue the music please."

"Great job Vector." Nate said. "Alright our next dare is for Espio to talk and dress as a gangster."

"If I must." Espio sighed taking his costume to his dressing room.

"Tails while he's doing that you need to read your dare." Nate said handing him the card with his dare on it.

Tails read his dare and got a creepy grin on his face for an 8yr. old. "This should be fun." he snickered.

Espio walked back out of the dressing room in a 1920's gangster outfit and said in a Brooklyn accent "This costume is stupid see."

Tails immediately slapped him in the face.

"Ow what was that for!" Espio shouted.

"Well Tails dare is to slap you in the face each time you act like a gangster." Nate said.

"Well while Espio is pouting let's move on to Manic's dare." Sam read. "Hmm it says he gets a 9mm rifle and to go nuts.

"Cool dude this will come in handy when we fight SWAT bots. Thanks Slick." Manic said.

"You're welcome Manic." Slick said.

"Alright our next dare is for Storm to dress as Rihanna and sing her song _Diamonds_." Dean read.

"Boss do I have to?" Storm asked looking over at Jet.

"Yes Storm you do so get to it." Jet said.

"Whatever you say boss." Storm said taking his costume to change.

When he came back the rest of the cast took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"Lunar please start the music." Storm sighed and began singing.

"What?" Storm asked seeing the dropped jaws of the entire cast.

" Storm where did you learn to sing like that?" Wave asked.

"My mom taught me." Storm said blushing.

"Alright while the rest of the cast gets their jaws off the floor here is our next dare." Castiel read. "It says here is some caprisun for Charmy."

"Cool thanks Slick." said Charmy taking the pouch and draining it.

"Oh you're welcome Charmy." Slick said laughing evily.

Nate heard this and looked at his friend suspiciously. "What did you do Slick?" he asked.

"That wasn't really caprisun it was monster." Slick laughed.

"IT WAS WHAT!" Vector and Espio shouted looking in horror at Charmy whose pupils were dilated and who was vibrating in place.

Suddenly Charmy began flying around the stage destroying it worse than Nate did but when he got to one corner of the arena Nate shouted "NO!" and shot him with tranquilizers.

The cast sighed in relief and Slick looked at them suspiciously. "Alright guys what was that about?" he asked.

"You'll find out after this final dare bud." Nate told him. "Our final dare for the evening is for Slick and Rouge to have a fight since in his TOD Rouge beat him.

"Sorry about that hun. Rouge said taking her place in the ring.

"It's alright Rouge." Slick said also taking his place.

When Nate rang the bell both fighters charged toward each other and began trading blows. Slick punched Rouge in the head who immediately dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Slick is the winner." Nate announced. "Now before we end the show I have a surprise. Today is Slick's birthday and the cast wanted to throw him a party. There is cake and pizza for him but that's not the surprise since I wanted something bigger. I asked Sonic to do me a favor." he said canceling the spell he had on the corner of the arena revealing a refreshment table and rows of chairs for the cast members. "Now if you guys will take your seats I will start the show." "Performing hit songs from the bands _Cash Cash_ and _Crush40 _here is Sonic underground.

The audience cheered as the royal siblings started singing _Reach for the Stars._

_Take off, at the speed of sound  
Bright lights, colors all around  
I'm running wild, living fast, and free  
Got no regrets inside of me  
Not looking back  
Not giving up  
Not letting go  
I'll keep on running!  
I'm gonna reach for the stars  
Although they look pretty far  
I'm gonna find my own way  
And take a chance on today  
The sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
I never felt like this  
I'll keep on running!  
The sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
Just take my hand  
We're gonna reach for the stars  
Tonight..._

_[Instrumental]___

Tonight...  
Wake up, living day by day.  
Do what I want, and I'll do it my way  
The world is flying right below my feet  
Got no regrets inside of me.  
Not looking back (Not looking back)  
Not giving up (Not giving up)  
Not letting go  
I'll keep on running!  
I'm gonna reach for the stars  
Although they look pretty far  
I'm gonna find my own way  
And take a chance on today  
The sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
I never felt like this  
I'll keep on running!  
The sky with stars so bright  
The colors feel so right  
Just take my hand  
We're gonna reach for the stars  
Tonight...  
Tonight...

_[Instrumental]___

I've got it in my sight.  
The colors feels so right.  
Got my feet off the ground I'll keep on running!  
Oh, I can feel it now.  
The colors all around  
Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars...  
Just take a chance (Just take a chance)  
We'll do it right again  
(I'm gonna reach for the stars)  
Just take my hand (Just take my hand)  
We'll take a chance tonight...  
Reach for the stars...  
Tonight!"

_[Instrumental]___

Tonight...

"Wasn't that great?" Nate said clapping. "Our next song is _Endless Possibility._

Once again everyone cheered.

_This is my escape  
I'm running through this world  
And I'm not looking back_

'Cause I know I can go  
Where no one's ever gone  
And I'm not looking back

But how will I know when I get there?  
And how will I know when to leave?  
We've all got to start from somewhere  
And it's right there for me  
The possibilities are never ending

[Chorus:]  
I see it, I see it  
And now it's all within my reach  
Endless possibility  
I see it, I see it now  
It's always been inside of me  
And now I feel so free  
Endless possibility

And so I'll carry on  
My time to shine has come  
I feel it

As fast as I can go  
Straight to the top I know  
You'll see it  
(You'll see it)

So please wake me up when I get there?  
It feels like I'm lost in a dream  
I know in my heart that it's my time  
And I already see  
The possibilities are never ending

[Chorus]  
Drop that smile  
'Cause you're beaten again  
No this is where  
My journey begins

You're losing speed, you're losing your flow  
But inside me is a power you'll never know!  
Then let it out, it's inside you!  
Better all stand back, 'cause I'm coming through!

[Chorus x2]

(Endless Possibility)  
Endless Possibility  
(Endless Possibility)  
Endless Possibility

"Our final songs for the evening are _I Am All of Me_ and _Dreams of an Absolution_.

For the final time the audience cheered.

_I see no, hear no evil,  
Black writings on the wall,  
Unleashed a million faces,  
And one by one they fall,_

Black hearted evil,  
Brave hearted hero,  
I am all, I am all, I am,

(I... I... I...)

I am,

Here we go buddy,  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go,  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go,

Go ahead and try to see through me,  
Do it if you dare,  
One step forward, two steps back,  
I'm here (One step forward, two steps back)

Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT...

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mysteries?  
Step inside and hold on for dear life,  
Do you remember me?  
Capture you, or set you free?  
I am all, I am all of me  
(I am all, I am all of me)

I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,

I see and feel the evil,  
My hands will crush'em all,  
You think you have the answer,  
I laugh and watch you fall,

Black hearted evil,  
Brave hearted hero,  
I am all, I am all I am,

(I... I... I...)

I am,

Here we go buddy,  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go,  
Here we go buddy,  
Here we go,

Go ahead and try to see through me,  
Do it if you dare,  
One step forward two steps back,  
I'm here, (One step forward, two steps back)

Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT...

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mysteries?  
Step inside and hold on for dear life,  
Do you remember me?  
Capture you or set you free?  
I am all, I am all of me,  
(I am, I am all of me)

I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,

(Here We Go...)

I am...  
I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day...  
I am...  
I am everyone, everywhere, anyhow, any way, any will, any day...  
I am! I am! I am!  
I am! I am! I am!

I am!

Do it... Do it... Do it... Do IT...

Can you see all of me?  
Walk into my mysteries?  
Step inside and hold on for dear life.  
Do you remember me?  
Capture you, or set you free?  
I am all, I am all of me.  
(I am, I am all of me! )

I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,  
I am... I am, I'm all of me,

(Here We Go...)

I am, I am, I'm all of me

As they set up for their next song Nate stood back up on stage. "Alright everyone we're going to take a short break to get food and drinks. Please return to your seats in 1 hour. Thank you." he said.

As he walked off Slick approached him. "Thanks for the awesome surprise Nate" he said.

"You're welcome but you should really thank Sonic he's the one who pulled it off." Nate told him.

An hour later everyone was back in their seats for the final song of the evening.

_In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
All your troubles, are they all what they seem?  
Look around you, then you may realize  
All the creatures saw with the light._

And I might know of our future,  
But then, you still control the past.  
Only you know if you'll be together.  
Only you know if we shall last!

(In the night-light)

In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?  
For the valor you waited, never came!  
If you were able, would you go change the past?  
There's a furball with one last chance!

And I might know of our future,  
But then you still control the past.  
Only you know if you'll be together,  
Tonight!

Cause every night I will save your life!  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution!

Cause every night I will make it right!  
And every night I will come to you!  
But every night it just stays the same,  
In my dream of an absolution!

(In the night-light)

In the night-light, do you see what you dream?  
All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?  
Look around you, then you may realize,  
Happiness lies trapped in misery!

And who knows what of our future?  
We can all try to change the past.  
Only you know if you'll be together,  
Tonight!

Cause every night I will save your life!  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution!

'Cause every night I will make it right!  
And every night I will come to you!  
But every night it just stays the same,  
In my dream of an absolution!

=INSTRUMENTAL=

Cause every night I will save your life,  
And every night I will be with you!  
Cause every night I still lay awake,  
And I dream of an absolution!

Cause every night I will make it right,  
And every night I will come to you!  
But every night it just stays the same,  
In my dream of an absolution!

And you'll see (And you'll see)  
What you'll be (What you'll be)  
And you'll see  
All you can (All you can)  
And every night (And every night)  
And every night (And every night)  
And every night (And every night)  
I will dream (I will dream)

And you'll see (And you'll see)  
That this is my dream (What you'll be)  
And you'll see  
Every night  
I will always dream (Cause every night)

And every night  
And every night  
I will dream (I will dream)

At the end of the song Nate walked back on stage. " I hope you guys enjoyed the show. I'd like to thank Sonic Underground for their contribution to this birthday celebration. See you guys next time." he said trying to end the show.

"Wait Nate it seems we forgot a dare!" Castiel shouted.

"What is it Castiel?" Nate asked.

"Too throw big in the crowd." he replied.

"Oh ok." Nate said. "Hey Big I just saw froggy in the crowd." he said.

"FROGGY!" Big shouted jumping into the crowd and causing an earthquake.

"Okay now that's the end of the show." Nate said. "Please tune in next time.

**AN/ Slicks birthday is on the 7****th**** but due to some problems it is late. Please read and review.**

**PS. I had to redo the story so these are old chappies. Remember to pm your truth or dares.**


End file.
